Chance
by Floral White
Summary: Post-War/Diabaikan, dibenci bahkan dituduh pembunuh oleh orang yang kau cintai rasanya lebih dari sekedar sakit. Tetapi benarkah, Sasuke begitu membenci Sakura dan masih menyalahkan gadis itu atas kematian Juugo. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari kekeliruannya saat Sakura sudah tidak mampu membuka matanya lagi. Apakah masih ada kesempatan atau sudah terlambat?/Twoshot, semi-canon(?)/R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu ketika memasuki sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan angka 28 di depannya. Tangan kirinya yang mendekap _clipboard _terlihat sedikit bergetar. Mengambil napas panjang, ia memantapkan hati untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar di rumah sakit Konoha tersebut.

Perlahan, Sakura membuka pintu berwarna putih. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan, takut membuat pasien yang tengah terbaring lemah merasa terganggu.

Namun, sebelum ia tiba di pinggir ranjang, suara berat yang sarat akan kebencian menyapa pendengarannya, membuat Sakura membeku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, pembunuh!"

Seperti biasanya, sebutan itu kembali terucap dari mulut pemuda itu.

Sakura tercekat, ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah berupaya untuk menghalangi isakan yang siap meluncur dari mulutnya. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, dadanya terasa nyeri. Meskipun ia sudah seringkali mendengar hal ini sebelumnya, namun rasanya masih sama. Sakit. Sakit sekali mendengar tuduhan seperti itu dari mulut orang yang kau cintai.

Air mata sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya, sudut bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan darah akibat gigtannya terlampu keras. Mencoba menelan tangisnya, Sakura menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih dekat ke ranjang pasien di depannya. Dimana berbaring seorang pemuda yang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu," ujar Sakura dengan suara serak. Dengan langkah kecil, gadis merah jambu itu terus melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

"Keluar!"

"T-tapi—"

"Keluar!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap sendu Sasuke yang berbaring memunggunginya. "Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh orang lain untuk memeriksamu." Mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, Sakura kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar. "_Gomen nasai_…"

Suara pintu tertutup langsung terdengar di telinga pemuda yang tengah berbaring menatap langit sore yang sedikit mendung. Sama seperti keadaan hatinya yang baru kehilangan seorang rekan yang penitng.

.

.

.

Hujan deras tengah melanda Konoha, disertai dengan badai dan petir yang menggelegar. Tetapi sepertinya, hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan di bawah hujan tanpa perlindungan apapun.

Bibir bawahnya terlihat bergetar, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Kulit putihnya mulai memucat, menandakan suhu tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah kewajaran. Dengan langkah gontai, gadis muda itu tetap menyusuri jalanan yang mulai tergenang air. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat pusing. Pandangannya juga mulai mengabur akibat hujan dan air matanya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk sampai di rumahnya.

Brukk!

Sepertinya, tubuh Sakura sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Lututnya terasa lemas, tubuhnya mati rasa.

Namun tidak, gadis itu kembali berusaha bangkit, dengan sisa tenaganya.

Derasnya hujan membuat kepala Sakura yang tadinya penuh lumpur akibat terjatuh, kini bersih kembali. Masih dengan langkah sempoyongan, gadis itu berusaha untuk mencapai kediamannya.

"Cih, hanya karena hujan aku lemah begini. Tidak berguna!" Sakura mendesis, marah dengan betapa lemah dirinya.

Sakura seolah sudah tidak merasakan tubuhnya lagi, ia hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

Dan akhirnya, ia tiba di apartemen kecil yang dihadiahkan orang tuanya.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Sakura kini meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Ia mendekap erat foto tim tujuh di dadanya. _Emerald_-nya menatap sendu sosok Sasuke yang tengah cemberut di sana. Jarinya yang mengerut karena dingin mengusap perlahan gambar pemuda yang kini sangat membencinya itu.

Sakura tahu, karena kesalahannyalah Juugo meninggal. Kalau saja waktu itu ia lebih cepat tiba di rumah sakit. Kalau saja ia bisa menghentikan pendarahannya. Kalau saja ia menerima saran Shizune untuk tidak menangani operasi sebelumnya, _chakra _yang dimilikinya pasti akan cukup untuk membantu Juugo.

Kalau saja ia bisa menyelamatkan Juugo, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan membencinya seperti ini…

Mungkinkah, Sasuke memang membencinya dari dulu?

Seorang gadis bodoh menyebalkan yang kerjanya hanya mengajak kencan pemuda itu. Gadis lemah yang selalu menjadi beban bagi timnya. Gadis egois yang hanya memikirkan perasaannya.

Meski kini ia menjadi murid dari seorang _sannin_, bahkan kemampuan medisnya bisa dikatakan menyamai Tsunade. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Sasuke mengakui eksistensinya. Bahkan sekarang, pemuda itu sangat membencinya karena ia membiarkan rekan berharga pemuda itu meninggal ditangannya.

Seandainya saja ada yang bisa dilakukan Sakura untuk membuat Sasuke memaafkan dirinya. Namun sepertinya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sakura tidak bisa memutar waktu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan Juugo.

.

Lelah menangis, akhirnya gadis itu jatuh tertidur. Meski begitu, terlihat masih ada air mata yang merembes melewati celah kelopak matanya. Bahkan isakan ringan masih terdengar melalui bibir tipisnya.

Hujan di luar sana semakin deras, tidak terlihat akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Tubuh ringkih Sakura terlihat menggigil, selimut hanngatnya hanya menutupi bagian betisnya.

Suara halilintar kembali bersahutan, tetapi Sakura sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendengar suaranya yang menggelegar. Fisiknya sakit, batinnyapun tidak kalah sakit. Rasa bersalah masih selalu menggerogotinya. Apalagi, sudah dua minggu ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak sudi melihat dirinya. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan bahkan membenci diri sendiri.

Apakah ia memang benar-benar tidak berguna?

.

.

Paginya, Sakura bangun dalam keadaan pusing. Pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat pening di kepalanya. Tenggorokannya juga terasa sakit, dan matanya terasa sangat berat dan perih ketika berkedip.

Melirik jam weker di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya, Sakura merubah posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Sebagai seorang _iryonin_, ia sangat tahu bahwa tubuhnya tengah tidak sehat. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Untung saja hari ini ia libur, setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat seharian. Atau mungkin, ia akan mengambil saran Ino untuk mengambil cuti. Mungkin bisa dicoba. Dalam keadaan begini, ia juga tidak mungkin bisa menolong pasiennya.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelahnya, Sasuke telah diperbolehkan untuk pulang karena kondisinya sudah membaik. Selama itu juga, Sakura tidak pernah lagi mengambil tugas untuk mengecek kondisi pemuda itu secara langsung. Namun, ia selalu memantau keadaan Sasuke dengan meminta hasil laporan dari perawat yang menanganinya. Kemudian, ia akan memberikan saran dan jenis pengobatan yang menurutnya lebih cocok untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan luka dan mata Sasuke. Untuk sekarang, hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan Sakura. Sungguh, Sakura sudah tidak sanggup mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya pembunuh lagi. Ia juga tidak tahan diabaikan terus menerus. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk sekarang ini adalah memberi ruang untuk pemuda itu.

Sakura akan berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan dirinya di depan Sasuke lagi. Meski hal itu akan sangat sulit, mengingat mereka tinggal di satu desa yang sama. Bahkan di tim yang sama.

.

.

"Sakura-_san, _anda dipanggil Tsunade-_sama_," ujar seorang pria di balik topeng _anbu-_nya.

Sakura yang tengah memeriksa laporan medis di mejanya mengerutkan kening, ia kemudian mengangguk pada pria di balik topeng yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi…"

Dan poof!

Pria tersebut menghilang menyisakan kepulan asap putih.

Sakura mendesah, merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya. Ia kemudian memanggil Shizune untuk membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tersisa.

"Pergilah, aku akan memastikan ini semua beres." Shizune mendorong tubuh Sakura keluar dari kantornya, "Cepatlah, kau tahu Tsunade-_sama _tidak suka menunggu," ujarnya menyeringai.

Sakura mengangguk, "Terimakasih, _senpai_," ungkap Sakura sepenuh hati.

"Cepatlah!" usir Shizune.

Sakura membuka jas putih yang dikenakannya, lalu berlari keluar dari ruangannya menuju kantor _shisou-_nya.

.

.

.

.

Melenguh pelan, Sakura turun dari ranjang nyamannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit tatkala sinar matahari yang terlampau cerah menyapa penglihatannya. Melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi, tanpa senagaja tatapannya tertuju pada bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas meja. Bahkan setelah satu bulan, Sasuke sama sekali belum bersedia berbicara dengannya. Apalagi berbicara, memandangnya saja pemuda itu sangat enggan.

Sakura menyalakan _shower_, membiarkan air dingin mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hari ini, gadis itu akan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke lagi. Meski Sakura sudah memastikan penolakan dan kata-kata kasar yang akan diterimanya nanti, tetapi ia sudah bertekad untuk menemui pemuda itu. Gadis itu hanya ingin meminta maaf untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelahnya, ia tidak akan mengganggu pemuda itu lagi. Biarlah, biarlah Sasuke membenci dirinya seumur hidupnya. Jika itu bisa membuat Sasuke puas, lagipula Sakura sadar itu semua kesalahan dirinya sehingga Juugo meninggal. Dan inilah konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya, Sasuke menjadi sangat membencinya.

.

Setelah sarapan hanya dengan sepotong roti dan segelas susu, Sakura keluar dari apartemennya dengan wajah murung. Gadis itu menggenggam erat sebuah botol kecil yang merupakan obat racikannya untuk diberikan pada Sasuke. Sakura tahu, keadaan mata pemuda itu tidak stabil. Karena itu, dalam dua minggu belakangan ini, ia meneliti berbagai macam jenis tanaman obat dan meraciknya sendiri.

Sakura menatap sendu botol bening yang berisi cairan merah muda di tangannya. ia tersenyum lirih, lalu menggenggam erat benda tersebut di dalam kepalan tangannya.

_Setelah ini, aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi, Sasuke-kun_, batinnya.

Cuaca yang tadinya sangat cerah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi mendung. Gumpalan awan hitam menutupi cahaya matahari. Sakura mendongak, sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah akan hujan," gumamnya. Merasakan hawa yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis, Sakura langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Sekitar lima menit lebih, Sakura berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Kembali keraguan merayap di hatinya. Tangan kanannya yang bersiap untuk mengetuk hanya melayang di udara. Sepertinya, ia masih tidak siap menerima penolakan Sasuke lagi. Namun, Sakura menguatlan diri. Ia juga sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Menghembuskan napas, Sakura mulai mengetuk pintu rumah besar di depannya. Gadis itu sengaja menyembunyikan _chakra-_nya, karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan keluar jika merasakan kehadiran dirinya. Setelah beberapa kali ketukan, Sakura mendengar langkah kaki yang kian lama terdengar mendekat.

Pintupun terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sasuke dengan perban yang membalut kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Tergambar jelas ketidak sukaan Sasuke melihat Sakura di depan rumahnya. Bahkan, ia tidak bersedia melihat ke arah gadis itu. Sasuke memilih untuk memandang ke arah lain.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini," sahut Sakura lirih. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan botol kecil yang di bawanya. "Ini obat untuk matamu, semoga bisa sedikit meringankan—"

Botol kecil tersebut jatuh hingga pecah karena Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura kasar. "Aku tidak butuh!" sinisnya.

Sakura menunduk, menatap ramuan yang dibuatnya merembes ke dalam tanah karena botol yang menampungnya pecah. Dan tanpa bisa di tahannya, setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"

"Maafkan aku," lirih Sakura, mengabaikan perintah Sasuke.

"Cih, pergilah, pembunuh!"

Sakura tersentak, hatinya mencelos mendengar ucapan seperti itu keluar dari mulut orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Dan kini, lelehan air mata keluar tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi. Punggungnya bergetar, isakan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tolong, maafkan aku," mohon Sakura kembali. Gadis itu hanya ingin Sasuke memaafkannya, dan setelahnya Sakura tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan pemuda itu lagi.

Sasuke mendengus, masih enggan memandang Sakura. "Memangnya kau bisa mengembalikannya, eh," sinis Sasuke. Manik kelamnya menyipit menatap gerbang rumahnya.

Sekuat tenaga, Sakura mencoba menghentikan isakannya. Bbir bawahnya sudah berdarah, karena gigitannya yang begitu kuat. "Aku bukan Tuhan, Sasuke," ujarnya di sela-sela isakannnya.

Sasuke sekilas melirik Sakura yang tengah menunduk di depannnya. "Pergilah!" usirnya untuk yang ketiga kali. Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sakura hanya berdiri mematung, dengan mata sembab dan isakan yang semakin tidak terkendali. Hujan sudah mulai turun, membasahi bumi Konoha. Namun, Sakura hanya diam mematung. Kakinya terasa di paku ke tanah, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Tatapan matanya sendu, tertuju pada pintu rumah yang baru tertutup.

"Maaf…"

Hiks, hiks…

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke,"

Sakura mulai bergumam permohonan maaf, meski ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya.

Tubuh Sakura mulai menggigil akibat air hujan, namun gadis itu masih belum beranjak dari depan rumah Sasuke.

"Maaf…"

Dan ketika di rasa tubuhnya mulai melemah, Sakura lalu berbalik meninggalkan rumah Sasuke dengan gontai.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," lirihnya sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari sana.

Sakura mendongak dengan mata terpejam, merasakan tetesan air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya. Tangan kanannya bergetar, mengusap pelan wajahnya yang basah karena hujan dan air matanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lirih menatap kabur awan hitam yang menurunkan bebannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan sakura melangkah kembali menuju apartemennya. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini, masih ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Dan saat itu juga, Sakura menatap pandangan ganjil di angkasa. Sekumpulan asap hitam yang entah berasal dari apa, dan berikutnya sebuah kobaran api terlihat membumbung tinggi membelah derasnya hujan.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sakura langsung melesat menuju sumber api berasal.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kuso_!"

Sasuke menggebrak dinding kamarnya sesaat setelah merasakan _chakra _Sakura perlahan menjauh dari rumahnya. Kilatan petir membuat wajah frustasi Sasuke terlihat sekejap di dalam ruangan yang gelap, karena ia sengaja tidak menghidupkan penerangan di dalam kamarnya.

Selalu seperti ini, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Setiap kali ia melhat Sakura, ada kebencian yang entah datang darimana. Namun di sisi lain, ketika dirinya berkata kasar dan menyebut Sakura sebagai pembunuh, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sasuke tidak mengerti, ia tidak paham dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirinya.

Semakin ia menyalahkan dan membenci Sakura atas kematian Juugo, semakin kuat pula rasa sakit yang menggerogoti dirinya.

Karena itulah, Sasuke berusaha untuk menjauh dari gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin bertemu, bahkan melihat Sakura.

Ya, karena Sakuralah Juugo mati. Karena dialah rekanmu yang sudah kau anggap saudara itu menyusul kakakmu. Namun, tahu 'kah kau Sasuke, Sakura itu bukan Tuhan. Dia hanyalah dokter yang juga manusia biasa. Lalu, kamu sendiri disebut apa? Bukankah kau juga membunuh korbanmu yang mungkin memiliki orang yang mencintai mereka.

Namun perbedaannya, Sakura mencoba untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Juugo, tetapi kau malah sebaliknya. Pernahkah kau memikirkannya, eh?

Brak!

Kini, sasaran Sasuke adalah meja kayu di samping jendela kamarnya. Benda tersebut menjadi tidak berbentu lagi, menyisakan potongan-potongan kayu kecil akibat pukulan Sasuke yang cukup kuat.

"Sial!"

Sasuke mengacak kasar rambutnya, ia kemudian duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah frustasi yang tersembunyi di kedua tangannya.

Hujan dan badai di luar sana semakin menjadi saja, kilatan petir dan suara menggelegar juga tidak hentinya saling bersahutan. Entahada apa dengan Konoha, sudah seminggu ini hujan dan badai terus menyambangi desa tersembunyi tersebut.

Sasuke kembali mengacak kasar rambutnya, ia sungguh frustasi dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu sekarang ini. Manik kelamnya kini berubah merah, terlihat mneyeramkan di dalam kegelapan. Melalui jendela kamarnya, Sasuke menatap derasnya hujan yang tengah melanda. Deru angin juga terdengar jelas olehnya, dan tubuhnya sedikit merinding akibat suhu yang semakin menurun.

Apakah Sakura baik-baik saja?

Sasuke tersentak, kenapa ia tiba-tiba memikirkan Sakura. Pemuda itu mendecih pelan, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang timbul di hatinya.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli!"

Sasuke berusaha menyangkal. Pemuda itu kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh, berharap pikirannya tidak kalut dan hatinya bisa sedikit tenang. Sejujurnya, Sasukepun sedikit bingung dengan dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di tengah dirasakannya sekarang.

Marah, kesal, kecewa, khawatir…takut.

Sasuke menggeleng, merasa frustasi dengan emosi yang berkecamuk.

Kemudian, suara ketel di atas kompor membuatnya tersadar dari pikirannya. Sasuke lalu menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir.

Sasuke duduk tenang sembari menyesap teh dengan aroma yang baru diseduhnya. Ia menghirup sebentar aroma menenangkan yang keluar dari tehnya, baru menyesapnya perlahan. Udara dingin akibat hujan membuat teh hangat tersebut terasa lebih nikmat di lidah Sasuke.

Trak!

Tiba-tiba, cangkir yang tengah dipegang oleh Sasuke sedikit retak, meski tidak sampai membuat isinya tumpah. Dan seketika itu juga, bayangan Sakura muncul di kepalanya. sasuke sedikit kalut, ia langsung menaruh cangkir porselen tersebut di atas meja.

Sasuke menatap intens cangkir yang retak tersebut, ia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan gundah yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sasuke kemudian mendengus, lalu beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Namun, ketika melewati ruang tengah, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke kamarnya saat merasakan sebuah _chakra _yang mendekat ke kediamannya. Dan tidak lama, ketukan samar terdengar di depan pintu rumahnya.

Meski diabaikannya, Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk tentang kedatangan orang ini.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap tajam bangunan yang kini telah hangus di hadapannya. Meski masih sedikit sakit, pemuda itu memaksakan dirinya menggunakan _sharingan_-nya untuk menemukan sekiranya ada korban. Namun sepertinya nihil, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mungkin saja mereka semua bisa menyelamatkan diri sebelum api menghanguskan semua bangunan ini, pikir Sasuke.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke, berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban. Apakah kebakaran ini hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan, atau memang disengaja. Seandainya memang disenagaj, siapa yang melakukannya dan apa alasan dibalik semua ini.

"Masih dalam penyelidikan," sahut Shikamaru.

Sasuke memperhatikan bangunan tersebut, bentuknya hanya tinggal kayu yang sudah gosong. Sasuke mengernyit, ia melihat pancaran _chakra _namun lemah berkedip-kedip di balik tumpukan reruntuhan.

"Aku menemukan seseorang!" seru Sasuke .

Di belakangnya, Shikamaru mengikuti. Mereka berdua mencoba untuk memindahkan tumpukan kayu dan batubata yang hancur.

Dan betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu tatkala melihat siapa yang terbaring tidak berdaya di bawahnya.

"Sakura!"

Namun gadis itu tidak sendirian, dipelukannya terkapar seorang gadis kecil yang kondisinya tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura.

Shikamaru langsung mengambil gadis di pelukan Sakura dan memeriksa organ vitalnya. "Dia masih hidup," ujar Shikamaru, "bagaimana dengan Sakura?" liriknya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku, Hatinya mencelos, tangannya gemetar dan jantungnya seolah dirajam ribuan jarum. Meski matanya sudah berdenyut sakit, ia masih mengaktifkan _sharingan -_nya untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Tetapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari gadis itu.

Untuk pertamakali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke berharap _sharingan-_nya salah.

Shikamaru yang melihat ini langsung berdiri, ia sangat mengerti tanpa Sasuke memberitahu. "Kita harus membawa mereka ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke mengabaikan Shikamaru, dunianya seolah runtuh dalam sekejap. Ia lalu mengangkat Sakura perlahan dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, tetesan air membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di wajah pucat Sakura. Meski matanya terasa nyeri, ia masih berusaha melihat tanda-tanda kemungkinan gadis itu masih bisa diselamatkan. Namun sepertinya, tidak ada peluang lagi. Sasuke tahu itu, tetapi tidak ingin mempercayainya. Pasti ada suatu cara untuk membuat Sakura kembali bernafas, pasti ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuat gadis itu kembali membuka matanya.

Dan Sasuke masih berharap, _sharingan-_nya salah kali ini.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah…"

Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga lagi.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan rekannya lagi.

Tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya gadis yang diakuinya.

Tidak ingin kehilangan tempat untuk kembali—karena Sakura adalah rumahnya.

Apakah ia terlambat?

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finally, publish juga fic gaje buat ultahnya Saku yang udah kelewat seminggu, tapi tetep nekad buat publish hohohho…

Gomen untuk typo(s) dan plot hole juga alur yang ngalur ngidul xD

fic ini bakalan tamat di chap depan, karena emang cuman dua chap :3

Mind to Riview?


End file.
